


We Are Not Stopping

by SuperMax18



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Amy, But like Amy tops Hope for a good minute there and it works out okay, Canon Lesbian Character, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hope, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, First Time, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: What if after Hope told Amy she was “at the wrong hole” she stopped Amy from drinking from the cup of ashes, and they continued. Featuring Hope being a softie but also really dominant and Amy having a mild panic attack. Also let’s pretend that the cops never showed up. Very smutty.
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	We Are Not Stopping

“Uh Amy, I don’t think that’s the hole you think it is,” Hope whispered, her voice barely audible. She had this look in her eyes that Amy couldn’t quite place.

Amy stopped dead in her tracks, realizing her mistake. She began to panic.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just not used to approaching it from that angle and my geometry was off and-” she began to blab, as she did when she got nervous or embarrassed.

Hope cut Amy off.

“It’s okay, really it’s fine, I promise it’s okay.” Hope placed a hand on Amy’s shoulder, sitting up.

Amy reached for one of the cups sitting on the side of the bathtub. Hope realized what she was going to do and grabbed it from her.

“Careful, other cup,” Hope pointed at the second red solo cup, chucking the makeshift ashtray into the bathtub.

Amy scooped up the other cup, taking a gulp out of it to calm herself. She gagged.

“What the fuck is that?!” She set the cup back down.

“Grapefruit juice, some vodka, and pina colada mixer.” Hope smirked. Okay, maybe there was a little bit more than ‘some’ vodka in there, but Amy didn’t need to know that.

“Goddamn that’s gross.” Amy set the cup back down. Hope moved closer to her.

Carefully, she captured Amy’s lips in her own, kissing her deeply.

Amy seemed surprised, but melted into the kiss, getting back into the rhythm they had going. 

Amy pushed Hope back down, climbing back into her position on top of her. This time though, she used her elbow to prop herself up and held Hope’s head in her hand, tangling her fingers in her hair. Hope didn’t pull her lips off Amy’s, keeping the make out session going.

Amy definitely was hesitant to go back to touching Hope, but Hope was letting out gentle whines into her mouth, a sign for her to keep going. Amy slid her hand down Hope’s stomach and was sure she had found her vagina this time.

It took her a second to get her bearings. Hope was just so wet, she hadn’t expected that. Did she do that? Did she really make cool girl Hope feel good? Wow.

She began to move her fingers around, searching for Hope’s clit. She assumed by Hope’s moderately loud groan when she hit the top of her slit that she had found it.

Hope was obviously trying to stay quiet. There were people outside and the walls weren’t sound proof. But Amy was amazed she could draw any sound out of Hope at all.

“Is that okay? Better than before?” Amy asked, trying to figure out what she liked. Anything was better than what she had done to the poor girl before. Hope let out a small gasp, leaning her head back against Amy’s grasp.

“Y-yes. Perfect.” Hope’s voice was breathy and Amy had never thought she could be so fucking sexy.

Amy moved a little lower, sliding her index finger into Hope. She felt Hope shudder around her. She pumped her finger in and out, searching for her g-spot. After a minute, she added her middle finger into the mix.

Hope had her eyes closed and her forearm thrown over her face, trying to muffle her moans.

“That feel okay? I mean, I can stop, or add more, or whatever would feel best for you-” Amy was worried she was doing something wrong, even if Hope wasn’t saying anything.

Hope moved her hand off her mouth. “No- it’s good Amy. Great. Just keep doing what you’re doing.” Hope pulled Amy back in for another kiss, attacking her lips with more passion than the rest of the night combined. Amy melted into the kiss, but didn’t stop the movement of her hand. She raised her thumb back up to Hope’s clit, resuming her ministrations. Hope laughed into her mouth, encircling Amy’s midriff with one hand and reaching up and tangling her fingers into Amy’s hair with the other.

“Fuck I love you.” Amy groaned, dropping her head to Hope’s collarbone as Hope gave an experimental tug on her hair.

She then remembered what she was doing, and sped up the pace her fingers were moving inside Hope. She located her g-spot and heard Hope moan and felt the rough surface of the pleasure spot under the pads of her fingertips. When pulled away from kissing Hope and found the brunette beginning to bite on her lip, trying to keep quiet. Amy just thought she looked even sexier, if that was possible.

Amy could feel Hope getting wetter by the second. Her inner walls were tightening up around Amy’s fingers and she was letting out whines and moans that made it all the more obvious she was about to come.

“Fuck, Amy-” Hope mumbled, lost in all the pleasure Amy was inflicting on her.

“Come for me Hope, I know you want to. You’re so wet, baby, come for me.” Amy didn’t know if that counted as dirty talk, but she felt like she had just run a mile after choking the words out, trying to sound cool about it.

Hope laughed, before intense waves of pleasure began to roll through her as Amy once again began to run circles on her clit. As she rode out her orgasm, Amy kissed her, not stopping her ministrations. She was in shock. She had just made a girl cum; not just any girl either, fucking Hope, the definition of hot.

Hope broke away from the kiss as she found herself dropping her head backwards, Amy’s cradle on her skull being the only thing keeping her head from hitting the ground. She couldn’t feel her knees, everything was so perfect, she was on mother-fucking cloud nine. That was absolutely the best orgasm she had experienced in her eighteen years on this Earth. And to think, at the hand, or rather fingertips, of Amy. The dorkiest girl in all of LA, and who she had been head over heels in love with for the past five years now.

“That was, fucking incredible,” Hope breathed, finally finding her shaking voice.

“I take it you liked it?” Amy raised an eyebrow, helping Hope sit up and untangling her grasp on Hope’s hair. Hope did the same, but moved her hand down to Amy’s waist.

“You know, for a virgin who’s probably never masturbated or even watched porn before, that was really impressive.” Hope tried to smirk, but it just came off as a loving smile. 

God, if only Hope knew. Amy bit her lip, leaning in for one final kiss, as she was planning on leaving and probably hiding from Hope and avoiding her at all costs for the next few days until she left for Botswana. Amy couldn't get the blush on her cheeks to go away.

It felt like a dream, for both girls, everything that had just happened. From enemies to friends to lovers, in about the span of a solid eight minutes.

 _Wow, what a night_ , Amy thought.

“Okay, let me do you now,” Hope said, reaching up to unclasp Amy’s bra, much to Amy’s surprise.

“O-okay,” Amy muttered, a little shocked. As Hope had said, Amy was in fact a virgin. And while she had seen porn and _definitely_ had some fun times with Ling-Ling, (even some while thinking about Hope; she had to admit, Hope had always been an eye catcher) this was not how she envisioned losing her virginity. And a small part of her wasn’t even mad, as Hope tossed her bra away and moved her hand up to cup Amy’s breasts, thumbing over her hardening nipples causing the smaller girl to shiver.

“Just tell me if you wanna stop, or you need a break, or anything, kay?” Hope leaned forward, whispering in her ear. Amy smiled. Consent was important, and it was almost a turn-on that Hope understood that. Maybe she was starting to see why Hope called her a nerd. 

“Okay,” Amy replied, dropping her hand to Hope’s waist and letting her work her magic.

Hope leaned down, slipping one of Amy’s nipples into her mouth continuing to rub and flick the other. Amy let out a squeak, the feeling one she had definitely ever felt before. 

Hope switched over, giving Amy’s other breast the same treatment while her free hand began to dip below the waistband of Amy’s panties. Amy felt her fingertips graze over her clit, barely touching the hood it hid under. She shuddered, and Hope pulled her mouth off of Amy’s nipple with a satisfying _pop_ sound.

Hope pulled Amy closer to her and Amy rearranged herself so Hope was sitting criss-cross on the bath mat and Amy was sitting sideways in her lap, allowing Hope access wherever she wanted. Hope leaned back in, pressing a kiss to Amy’s mouth as she tugged down her underwear.

Her fingers threaded through the dusting of hair above Amy;s pussy. It’s not like she had planned to get laid at this party she didn’t even want to go to, but now she was so glad she was here, she couldn’t even worry if Hope found it weird or not.

Her fingers began to dip down into Amy’s wetness. She hadn’t even noticed how wet she had gotten while she had been fingering Hope.

“Wow, so turned on from getting me off, aren’t you?” Hope asked, reading exactly what was on Amy’s mind.

“I-I guess.” Amy curled in on herself, resting her head on Hope’s shoulder and just letting Hope play with her.

Carefully, Amy slipped a finger into Amy. The redhead had never been penetrated before and she was so tight. Hope was trying to be as gentle as she could, she really didn’t want to hurt her.

After all, girl’s hymens got super thin and dissipated the older they got, and by the time Hope had ever lost her virginity hers was completely gone, and she was sure Amy’s was too, but it was still her first time.

“Just tell me if something hurts and we can stop, okay?” Hope had one arm around Amy, holding her. She gently rubbed her arm while waiting for Amy’s response.

“Yes, okay.” Amy nodded, and Hope took that as confirmation to continue.

Hope dud around a little bit, in search of Amy’s clit. When she found it, Amy let out a soft moan and Hope could feel her core starting to heat up again. 

“Like that princess?” It was unbelievable how bad Hope wanted to call Amy princess while she fucked her, and finally she had her chance. Amy giggled in response before she was cut off by a moan as Hope added a second finger into her. Hope felt more slick slide down onto her fingers.

Slowly, she pumped her two digits in and out. Amy’s chest began to flush red as her breathing picked up. Fuck she was easy. Hope rubbed gentle circles around her clit, sliding in a third finger. She curled her fingers up, searching for Amy’s g-spot.

When she found it, Amy let out a short series of breathy moans, followed by incoherent words Hope couldn’t understand. She stopped her ministrations briefly. 

“What was that babygirl?” Hope rubbed her arm again, trying to get her to respond.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop. So good,” Amy repeated and Hope smiled, resuming her fingerwork.

She knew that Amy was close, as the smaller girl was near constantly moaning. No matter how hard she bit on her lip or tried to keep silent it always slipped out. It just felt so good, sitting in Hope’s lap and having her fingers so deep inside of her, Amy could feel her orgasm building.

“You gonna come princess, you gonna come all over mean girl Hope aren’t you? You’re just so easy, you’re like putty in my hands. I bet this isn’t how you thought your first time would be is it, I bet you could never imagine having sex with such a basic hot girl like me, could you? Go on, come for me, show me that you can be your own person, that you’re not just Molly's little sidekick bitch.”

If Amy wanted dirty talk, Hope could keep talking for hours. It felt nice, to humiliate Amy until her cheeks were bright red and her pussy was drenched. 

“Fuck, shit, Hope! I’m coming!” Amy turned her face into Hope’s shoulder, biting down and leaving a mark that Hope would still be able to see by the time Amy left for Botswana.

“That’s it, nice and easy baby, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Hope soothed. As kinky as she may be (believe me, she had some kinks she would **never** tell anyone about) Amy biting her shoulder hurt quite a bit. Damn her teeth were strong.

Amy had never had an orgasm so good. As she rode out the waves on Hope’s fingers, she felt herself losing the feeling in her arms and legs. Everything felt fuzzy as Hope slid out of her.

When she pulled herself off of Hope’s shoulder, she found Hope licking her fingers off, she smiled at Amy, sending her a wink.

Amy went to get off of Hope’s lap, but Hope stopped her.

“Not so fast babygirl, we are not done here.” Hope was actually smirking this time, and Amy had no idea what she was insinuating.

“Lay down,” Hope instructed, standing up and pushing Amy back down onto the rug where she had been sitting. Amy obeyed, laying down flat. As Hope settled back down between Amy’s legs, she realized what was happening. Amy relaxed, fully content to enjoy this. She guessed tonight was just a first for a lot of things. Getting her heartbroken, drinking, making a girl come, getting fingered, having said girl eat her out.

“You’re gushing, Amy. Fuck your pussy is so pretty.” Amy blushed as dirty things spilled from Hope’s mouth. It was nothing compared to what she had said earlier, but it still embarrassed the freckled girl.

Hope leaned in, licking a long strip from the bottom of her opening up to her clit. Amy let out a whine, causing Hope to giggle.

Hope knew this would be quick. Amy was still super sensitive from her previous orgasm and she was still so new to sex. Her legs were already shaking.

Hope focused in on her clit, swirling her tongue around it until Amy’s whines turned into high-pitched whimpers. She was so close, both girls could feel it.

Just as Amy felt her second orgasm of the night washing over her, Hope slid two fingers into her vagina, opening and closing them in a scissoring motion. Amy’s mind and body was overwhelmed with so much pleasure she let out such a loud moan she had to throw her arm over her face and bite down to keep herself from drawing in outside attention.

When Hope pulled away, the lower half of her face was covered in Amy’s juices. Amy sat up quickly, rushing to apologize for something, although she wasn’t really sure what, when Hope pulled her into a kiss, Amy tasting her own cum as Hope’s tongue snaked into her mouth.

Hope grabbed a wad of toilet paper from behind her after they pulled away, wiping off her face. She gathered up their undergarment, helping Amy back into hers and sliding on her own underwear herself.

She tossed Amy her dress and picked up her jeans and t-shirt, the two standing up to re-dress. 

They both reached for Hope’s jacket at the same time, their hands touching as they went to grab it, causing the two to giggle. After what had just happened, that seemed about as innocent as they could get.

As Hope shrugged on her jacket, Amy was looking in the mirror, observing her smeared makeup.

“Hope?” she asked, turning around to look at her.

“Yeah Amy?” Hope took a step toward her.

“Is scissoring a thing?”

Both girls broke out giggling, Hope closing the space between them and pressing a soft kiss to Amy’s lips.

“Never change nerd, never change.”


End file.
